Florian Greenheart
:"This is it! My ascension, I'm being taken up! I will embrace the world!" — Florian's last words before he and the Devourer explode into a pile of slime. Florian Greenheart is an elven male, a soldier of the Sanctuary, and he is secretly Emperor Solarius. He lives in the Imperial Palace. .]] .]] .]] .]] Overlord II According to his own words, Florian was born without any magical powers, which caused the other elves to taunt and tease him. After the fall of the Third Overlord, he attempted to steal the Tower Heart, thinking it would unlock his magical potential. Unfortunately for him, the Tower Heart instead became unstable and exploded, causing the obliteration of the old lands, the Great Cataclysm, followed by a magical plague which caused mutations in what would become The Wastelands. In the aftermath of these disasters, humans began to fear magic and in this Florian saw his chance to rise to power. He assumed the identity of Emperor Solarius and cleansed all the creatures of their magical powers for revenge, fooling the people into thinking he is trying to eradicate magic, while secretly collecting every bit of magical energy in a containment vat in the Imperial Palace. Almost no one knew that Solarius was, in fact, an elf, because he wore a golden mask that hid his face and never spoke, letting his official spokesperson Marius do the talking for him. He positioned his most trusted followers in control of various towns in the land, placing governor Borius in control of the small town of Nordberg and the Everlight Governess in charge of Everlight. He had hoped to absorb the energy of the blue hive in the Magic Containment Room but the Overlord intervened, and broke free of the Empire Arena and took his blues back. Later he reveals himself to the Fourth Overlord and when all the energy from the Tower Heart used to break Empire City's anti-magic shield is absorbed into the vat he jumps into it hoping to become a god. Instead he is trapped in a hideous creature called the Devourer, and destroys a large portion of the Empire City. The Devourer also eats Marius when he asks for his reward and later Florian chokes up his monocle. Florian still believes he is becoming a god until the moment the Overlord brings his deluded reign to a painful end. Appearances He is seen little as Solarius throughout the course of the game, and is first mentioned as Solarius by governor Borius, when he says that Emperor Solarius will not be happy about this. He is next seen upon the Overlord's entry to the Magic Containment Room in the Imperial Palace, where he is having his 'daily reinvigoration' by draining magic from the vat in the centre of the room. He is next seen in the imperial lodge above the Empire Arena with Marius, and is later forced to flee because the pillars holding up his lodge are destroyed by the Overlord and his minions. The next time he is seen is when the Overlord has entered Empire City and is seen 'cowering' behind his own Anti-Magic Shield that protects his palace. Rose also mentions him, saying that he was meant to bring order to the land, but his power has peaked and he has become unstable. In the imperial palace, the Overlord encounters him when he says he has escaped the arena dungeons with the aid of a Fairy, and next when he reveals himself to the Overlord and jumps into the containment vat to become a god. The final time he is seen is when he declares that his ascension has come, and he and the Devourer explode into a pile of blue slime. Behind the Scenes Similar to how the Glorious Empire is a pastiche of the Roman Empire, Solarius' mask seems to be an amalgam of several well-known emperors. However, the aquiline features mostly invoke later depictions of Gaius Julius Caesar. Despite the fact that Marius speaks for him all the time, Florian does not seem to like him, as he once harshly told him to shut up while slapping him. Also, Borius says to Marius in Nordberg that his brother knew the Emperor favoured him, and so persuaded Solarius to send Borius to Nordberg. Only Marius (and perhaps Rose) knows Florian's true identity, as Florian is nearly killed by the soldiers of The Glorious Empire twice. For example, in Nordberg, Borius commands the ballista to fire at Florian when he is on the bridge to the Nordberg Sanctuary. Then, he is captured by imperial soldiers in the Wasteland. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Magical Creatures Category:The Glorious Empire Category:Overlord II